Missing Family
by Angelus's daughter
Summary: S2,Buffy runs away. Joyce feels bad for yelling at her daughter for being the slayer, for Joyce has been hiding something herself... Crossover with HP. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! rating may go up
1. Dry my tears away

**Missing Family.**

_Dry my tears away_

_Full Summary: S2,Buffy runs away. Joyce feels bad for letting her daughter go andyelling at her for being the slayer and hiding it from her. She feels that she's quite the hypocrite herself, for she has been hiding something big from her daughter. Crossover with HP. Will Buffy accept her heritage and save the world again? Or will her broken heart over take her? _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joyce Summer was an average woman, about 5'5, brown curly hair, blue eyes, she had a daughter name Buffy and they were currently living in Sunnydale, California. Of course all good things has a down side, she was a single mom; it was hard to try to communicate with your only child, when she always tried to avoid her questions. That made Joyce suspicious… could her daughter have another life? Live in secrecy, afraid her own mother would reject her? She was a little angry at her, but Joyce knew she was quite the hypocrite. Her daughter had finally told her about it; Buffy was a vampire Slayer. Vampire Slayer! That's when Joyce blew up and rejected the idea and her daughter, thinking she had a mental illness! Oh, she was the hypocrite. And worse she had kicked her daughter out, she didn't mean to turn it out that way, but all happened so fast. She wished she could take back those moments.

She sighed and looked out the window. There was nothing she could do. It has been 2 weeks since her daughter left. She had spoken to Mr. Giles earlier that week and told him she knew the situation.

She sat by her window and a lone tear fell… if only, if only she told Buffy she understood and that she too was hiding something so big from her. But, she was scared of her past... she wished he was here; her husband, her lover and the father of Buffy.

She sighed and looked out the window thinking back….

She was eleven years old and was eating breakfast with her mother and father. They chatted away happily, just then an owl swooped in the kitchen. Her mother stood up quickly and grabbed the owl. She looked at the letter with a big grin.

"Honey, you're going to Hogwarts!"

That was the happiest day of her life. Knowing she would be going at the same school her mother went. Hogwarts was a school for witches and wizards. As you know, Hogwarts was the most famous Wizarding School located in Britain. Yes, Joyce Summer's was British. But before she was with Hank Summer's she was known has Emily Rainheart. No one would have thought. But, she was born in London England, and she was a witch!

Emily knew about the Wizarding since her mother was a witch and a pureblood at that. Her mother had been in Gryffindor! And Emily knew she would want to be in that house too. Hogwarts was divided up into 4 houses: Gryffindor for the brave and righteous, Ravenclaw for the smartest of them all, Hufflepuff for the loyal and hardworking and Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious.

Her mother's family always been in Gryffindor and they were one of the oldest Pureblood families, and always supporting the good and righteous.

As for her father, Samuel, he was a muggleborn. But, knew of this world; when her parents got married, her mother Evelyn had told her father about it. He took very well and said he was expecting it.

After she had received the letter she had went to Diagon Alley, were she purchase her first wand: 12 inches, wood was made of Holly, strong and powerful. And the core was made of Unicorns blood. Very rare.

After all her purchases she had went to Hogwarts, and was in awe. Once arrived, she had befriended a girl named Lily Evans, a muggleborn; both were sorted into Gryffindor.

As the years went by, Emily and Lily came closer, and both had the top grades. A lot of the girls admire them, they were beautiful, smart, and all the guys were after them.

Lily Evans had flowing red hair and brilliant green eyes. Emily had long blond/brown hair that fell into soft curls, and baby blue eyes.

As the years went Emily and Lily were constantly bothered by the Marauders. They consisted of:

James Potter: Lily thought he was the biggest prat on earth, but he was handsome and a lot of girls were after him. He was also Quitditch star Seeker, and was from the oldest Pureblood family. And of course you can't forget that he has the biggest crush on Lily.

Then there was Remus Lupin: He was cute, shy, and smart and Lily and Emily like to talk to him. He wasn't the richest man in the world, but he was nice and honest.

Of course you can't forget Sirius Black: He was handsome, very sexy, almost half of the girl population was after him. And was the only one in his family ever to be sorted into Gryffindor. All of them had been in Slytherin, and all did the dark arts, except for Sirius.

The last of the member was Peter Pettigrew: he was small, plump, shy and quite dumb. Always thought of food and always spaced out. A lot of people wondered how he ever befriended the rest of the Marauders.

Emily always tried to convince Lily that James and the rest of the lot weren't so bad, but Lily refuses to listen. Emily always had a crush on Sirius, but since the feud between Lily and James, she couldn't express her feelings.

As the years went on, the war between the good and evil grew. Voldemort, an evil wizard was rising into power.

In there six year rumours were flying around about Lily and James. Emily hadn't seen Lily in such a long time. When she saw her, Joyce burst out laughing and had the biggest grin. Lily Evans finally fell for Potter.

The rest of the year the Marauder's, Emily and Lily grew close, especially Sirius and Emily.

And at the end of the year they finally fell in love with each other.

And they got married a week after graduation, along with James and Lily.

Sirius was the happiest man, he had a beautiful wife and he had married 2 weeks ago. And he was happier to know she was pregnant.

That's when Penelope Elizabeth-Anne Black came into the world. Penelope Godparents were Lily, James and Remus. Sirius and Emily were also blessed to be Godparents to Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter. They didn't make Peter Godparent for he was never there, strangely. Always gone, saying his mother was sick.

Harry was only 3 years younger then Elizabeth, and both children were very fond of each other.

But a couple of months later the Potter's house was attacked, leaving Lily and James dead, and their son alive with only a scar.

Sirius had urged Emily to run and hide. But she refused. But, Sirius gave her no options. He changed her name, and also changed Penelope's name. He had promised he would come for her. He had asked a muggle friend Hank Summer to take them in. Hank would pretend to be her husband and father to Penelope.

As the years past, Sirius never came back and Emily hoped he wasn't dead.

Joyce stopped thinking and cried. It's been about 14 years since she saw her friends and Sirius. She didn't even know if he was alive.

She cried and walked towards her bed. She pulled out her wand and kept it close. It was the only thing left relating back to her old life. Buffy was gone and she felt her heart break even more.

Buffy was like her father: stubborn, strong, passionate and always there for others, risking her life. She had also had his green eyes. She cried again, and wished her daughter back and wished Sirius was here to comfort her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First chapter done! I hope you guys like it! Please review! I would appriciate it! I know, yall have time to review! Please! Tell me what you think, give me ideas. :)

SNEAK PEAK:

_"You're a witch?" Giles asked shocked. _

_"Yes. I went to Hogwarts. I was known back then as Emily Rainheart..." _

_"Dear Lord!" _


	2. Dreaming of you

**Missing Family.**

_Dreaming of you _

_Buffy looked out at the setting sun with a small smile. She felt a familiar presence behind her. _

"_Buffy…" She heard him. _

_She didn't turn. She knew it was her long lost lover. "Angel." She let him wrap his big arms around her small frame. She leaned in and smiled. _

"_You know I'll always love you." Angel whispered. _

"_I know. I love-"_

_Angel cut her off quickly. "Even thought you sent me to hell." Angel said in a harsh voice. _

_She was tensed; she looked around at Angel with tears in her eyes. "I'm…" She looked at him in horror. His body was decay. It was a horrible site. _

"_How can you do this to me? I loved you." Angel said with a sad but harsh voice. _

"_No. No! NO!" Buffy yelled in panic. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." She sobbed. _

_She fell to the floor, hoping to wake up. She knew it was a dream. "It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream…" She cried. _

"_Buffy." Angel gasped in shock. _

_She looked up to see Angel fall threw the portal with the sword in his gut. _

"_ANGEL!" She yelled. _

_She felt her world shattering again. _

"_ANGEL!" She screamed and jumped in after him. _

Buffy woke from her bed screaming for him. She looked around her crummy apartment and started to cry. Every night it was the same. It hurt so much. She lay in her bed crying herself to sleep, hoping to god that she would have a dreamless night.

_In each generation, a Slayer is born. One girl, in all the world, a chosen one. One born, with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of evil; she is the Slayer. _

"_Buffy you are the Slayer…" She heard a voice whisper. _

"_Buffy…" She heard he name and looked around to see an old man standing in front of her. He had a long white beard, and was wearing a sort of purple dress with moons on it. He had blue twinkling eyes that held kindness and wisdom. _

_Buffy looked up at the man in wonder. She didn't feel threaten by him. She didn't sense danger. "Who are you?" She whispered. _

"_Ah, that is for me to know and you to find out my dear. But, I know that you are Buffy Summers current Vampire Slayer." The old man smiled. He cocked his head and approached her. _

_Buffy took a step back and looked at the man questioningly. _

"_Don't worry, I won't bit." He chuckle. _

_He looked into her eyes, her soul. She felt a shiver run go up in spine. _

_His eyes twinkled. "You have your father's eyes." _

_She looked at him weirdly and crossed her arms. "My dad? No… he had blue eyes if I recall." _

"_Ah, and what was your father's name?" _

_Buffy scowled at the man. "I thought you said at had my dad's eyes, so I would expect you know him…" _

_The old man chuckled. "Well, I may have mistaken." He said vaguely. _

"_Mm… my dad… well he's not much of a dad is he. Missed out on half of my life… always gone with his secretary." She sneered. "Anyways, you probably don't want to hear my pathetic sob story of how Hank never cared. Yah… he's name is Hank Summers." _

_HE smiled and nodded. "Well, you would be please to hear that Hank Summers is not your biological father." His eyes twinkled overload and he watched the Slayer's reaction. _

_Her eyes widen. "W-w-what?" _

"_Your name isn't Buffy Summers neither; it was Penelope Elizabeth-Anne Black." He smiled. _

"_No… this isn't true." She backed away. "It's a dream… just a dream…"_

"_You should know very well Miss Summers that Slayer dreams should not be taken lightly." _

_She shook her head and back away. "I-I-I can't. I can't do this." She felt tears coming down her checks. _

"_I think it is time for you to do back to your mother. There are many things that need to be explained. And many things are coming your way." The man finished and backed into the shadows. "It is your destiny, you are the Slayer, and you are…the Chosen one…" He trailed off. _

_Buffy sobbed and looked at the shadow. "Why? Why me? WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE LEAVE ME ALONE?" She yelled between her sobs. _

"_You think you know what's to come… what you are. You haven't even begun." _

Buffy woke up with a startled scream. She looked around and sighed. She looked at her clock and noticed she was an hour late for work. _Shit._ She dragged herself to her small bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

She had dark circles under her eyes. And she looked like she didn't sleep all night.

She looked at herself and wondered back to the dream. _Could it be real? No… no…_She thought in denial.

"_You think you know what's to come… what you are. You haven't even begun."_

She thought back of what the voice had said.

"What does it mean?" She collapse on the floor and lay there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you like this chapter! Not as long as the other I know… but this one is more less a filler. :) Depending on my mood, my chapters could be really long or really short…

Review please!

Sneak Peak:

_"You're a witch?" Giles asked shocked. _

_"Yes. I went to Hogwarts. I was known back then as Emily Rainheart..." _

_"Dear Lord!" _


	3. It's all in the blood

**Missing Family.**

_It's all in the blood_

Dumbledore sat at his office and looked at his pet phoenix.

"She's in trouble Fawkes. She's deeply hurt and shouldn't be going through this alone." He murmured to his phoenix. "It could kill her…" He trailed off.

The bird chirped at the old man. "Yes, I am well aware that she is a Slayer. But, this isn't something she can fight with her fists." He petted his bird.

Albus looked outside and rubbed his beard. "She's in denial about her past… this could be troubling. She is after all the…Chosen one."

The bird cocked his head at him and chirped again.

Albus laughed and his gaze turned towards Fawkes. "Yes, at least she isn't going crazy and talks to animals." He winked.

"But, if she doesn't come to Hogwarts at once, she may have unwanted visitors." He said darkly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joyce walked around nervously in her living room. She had decided she would talk to Rupert about this. He had to know about the current situation.

She stopped pacing when she heard a knock at the door. She straightened her shirt and walked quickly to the door.

She opened the door and greeted Giles in.

They sat down and looked at each other awkwardly.

"Do you want tea?" Joyce asked him.

"No thank you." He declined. "But, I was wondering what was the problem concerning Buffy?"

She nodded and pulled out a box. She looked at it nervously. She hadn't opened the box in 14 years. She gulped and opened it.

Giles watched her pull out various papers, news clippings, photos, and 4 books.

She handed him a news clipping, and gulped waiting for his reaction.

He looked at it and frowned, it said:

_THE DAILY PROFET May 13, 1980 (AU)_

_You-know-who strikes again in London last night! A muggle family was brutally murdered… _

He stopped reading and looked at her with a puzzled gaze.

"I don't understand how this has to do with Buffy, since it dates back to 18 years ago."

Joyce nodded and sat beside him. "It has much to do with Buffy, because she's in danger." She said quietly.

"Danger of what?" He asked.

"Of this!" She waved at the box.

"Joyce I-"

Joyce got up and yelled at him. "I'M A WICTH!"

He stumbled back at her outburst and looked at her. "You're a witch?" Giles asked in shock.

"Yes. I went to Hogwarts. I was known back then as Emily Rainheart…"

The watchers eyes grew large. "Dear Lord!" He took his glasses off and cleaned with vigour with his shirt. "H-Hogwarts you say…"

"Did you go there as well?"

Rupert put on his glasses and sadly shook his head. "I was suppose too. I received my letter like everyone else did. But, my father refused for me to go. He said my destiny was to be a watcher. Not some boy waving a stick around. My mother had been a witch herself." He noted sadly.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be. I'm glad I'm a watcher. I would have never meet Buffy. She's a wonderful powerful girl. She's gifted, unique." He smiled sadly.

Her heart sank when she thought of Buffy. Knowing she wasn't safely upstairs giggling with Willow on the phone. Or heck, even knowing she was out patrolling. She looked at her books and sighed. _If only I had stopped her…if only I… _She stopped her train of thoughts and paged through her books, and smiled. "We can find her." She said with a new light.

Giles looked up. Joyce pulled out her wand and smiled. "I'm sure there's a spell in one of these books that can help us." She pointed to her old school books. "I'm a witch after all. _It's in my blood and Buffy's blood_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't really like this chapter but again more less a filler... don't worry the chapters will get better, and longer

Don't hate me because the chapter is short! lol!

There you have it! Joyce reveals her secret to Giles!

Review please!

**AU:** Ok, I known in the books it says what ever year Harry was suppose to be born, and also what year The Marauder's went to school, but lets just twist the years a bit to go according to BTVS.

Buffy ran away when she was 17, so that was 1998.

She was born 1981.

So, Harry was born 1984, that makes him 14 and he's going to start his 4th year.

OK! I known it's confusing, and I known in the book it say different but I don't care! It's my story! I hope I don't confuse you guys!

And the parents well, I don't know how old I want to make them, but it doesn't matter.


	4. Daily problems

**Missing Family.**

_Daily problems_

Buffy groaned and turned.

She frowned and felt her surroundings. _Tiles? Since when does my bed have tiles? _She scratched her head and opened her eyes slowly.

Buffy looked around and groaned. She was on the bathroom floor. Great. She got up and regretted it. Her back and neck was stiff, her world was spinning and she was having a migraine the size of Russia. She held the sink and tried to make all the pain stop.

The blond Slayer squinted at her reflection and sighed.

She looked like crap. Buffy walked to her room and looked at the clock. _10:03 pm_.

_Crap! I'm late! Jerry is going to kill me! _She was supposed to be servicing tables right now. She fell on her bed and cried. Her life was shit.

She killed the love of her life, sent him to hell; her mom kicked her out of the house and she was now living in a hell whole of a apartment, serving at the near by restaurant.

Buffy tried to gather her thoughts, but last night dream was not something she wanted to think about. She knew she shouldn't dismiss it, since Slayers have prophetic dreams and what not. But she wasn't the Slayer any more. She had finally quit. She hadn't patrolled since she left SunnyHell.

She got dress and dragged herself to her job; hoping Jerry won't fire her. _If he fires me, I'll have no job; no job equals no money. And I won't have anything to pay the apartment rent. _

With the little money she brought with her, she depended on her job.

"Anne!" Yelled Maggie, a co-worker and a sort of friend, she had short curly hair and dull brown eyes. "Where were you? Jerry is really mad!" Maggie looked at her friend and frowned. "Wow, you look like shit. Went out partying last night, eh?" She laughed.

Maggie always figured Buffy for the party type, since Buffy was attractive and a lot of the male costumers would drool at her. Unlike herself, she was not as attractive as Buffy she was quite plain looking and she led a quiet life serving tables, going to L.A College and reading books.

"Uh… not really… couldn't sleep. Neighbours were too loud." She told her friend. The Slayer didn't really lie, she couldn't sleep and her neighbours were having a party. But, she wasn't going tell Maggie that she fell asleep in her bathroom, and she had a weird dream with a skinny Santa Claus wannabe saying she was adopted.

"Oh…well you should go talk to Jerry, he's not really happy, and is ready to blow." Maggie laughed and continued to serve tables.

Buffy walked to the back and so her boss looking at her. "Anne! Where the hell were you?" He yelled.

Jerry wasn't really the friendly type of person, he was strict, mean and got angry if you didn't show up or you did something wrong. It would be expected since his dad was in the military. Jerry had hung a picture of a stern looking man explaining it was his dad, and roll model. Jerry said, quote: _"My father was the one the made me who I am today." _Buffy could probably image a little Jerry yelling commands at other students. She chuckled inwardly.

"Sir," He had demanded to be addressed with either Sir or General, which Buffy refused to call him the latter. "I'm sorry that I'm late, but I had a rough night, and I promise to work over time."

He glared at her and grunted. "All right, you work over time, but I you get paid for it. Learn to arrive on time…" He grunted and walked away. Jerry then yelled at the nearest worker, venting his anger out on him.

Buffy thanked the Powers that be and put on her apron ready to serve.

"So, I take Jerry didn't fire you?" Maggie smiled.

Buffy grinned and shook her head. "Thank god. 'Cuz if he did I would have been screwed."

Maggie nodded and leaned on the counter. "It must be your charm, since you arrived here, Jerry was less _angry_ with the whole world. I don't know what you did to him, but at least he's not bitching at everyone and scaring the costumers away." She laughed and patted Buffy's back.

Buffy smiled and walked up to a new couple that entered the restaurant taking there orders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joyce and Giles looked through books all night. Since, Joyce hadn't done any spells for a long time, she had forgotten a lot.

"I found it!" Joyce said happily. "I found a spell! Its call the point me spell. You say the name of the person you try to find, do wand movement and voila!"

"Are you sure it's a 100 percent efficient?" Giles asked.

"Yes." She nodded and readied herself.

Giles eyes widen and stopped Joyce. "Wait! You said you have to say the name? Is Buffy Anne Summers her original name?"

Mrs. Summers frowned. "No, I guess your right. Her birth name was Penelope Elizabeth-Anne Black."

"Penelope? I would have never thought. Penelope…" Giles tried the name several times. "Penelope the Vampire Slayer…"

Joyce smiled and did the spell. "Point me Penelope Elizabeth-Anne Black." She did a wand movement and the tip of her wand glowed and tugged towards the front door. "It's working!"

The followed the wand to outside and hopped into the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter done! Not as long, but wait till the plot thickens. R&R!

Thanks, to all that reviewed!


	5. Where the Slayer goes, evil follows

**Missing Family.**

_Were the Slayer goes, evil follows…_

Buffy had finally finished her shift. It was now midnight; there were only 2 people in the restaurant not counting Jerry. She sighed happily and took off her apron.

"I'm leaving." She shouted over the counter to Jerry. He grunted a reply, and she left.

The Slayer walked down the block holding her bag close to her and looking at all direction. Hoping no one was stupid enough to come and attack her or just go in a dark alley and get attack by a vampire or demon.

So far she's been lucky, no one in need of saving… well of which she knew; there was probably a poor guy getting eating by a vampire blocks away. She tried not to think about stuff like that. She had stopped being a Slayer.

She'd only slay if someone dared to attack her, or if she was in the neighbourhood.

She crossed the street and hurried towards her apartment. Buffy sighed in relief when she stood in front of the building.

The blond Slayer opened the door and walked towards the stairs. There was no point taking the elevator when she had Slayer stamina, and she did need the exercise since she didn't go out patrolling.

She climbed up the stairs till she arrived at the 14th floor. Walking through the dimly lit hallway she felt someone watching. She stopped in front of her door and stopped herself from opening the door.

Something wasn't right. She looked around and saw nothing abnormal or out of place. She shrugged and unlocked the door.

She opened the door and found her apartment the way she left it. Buffy dumped her bag on the floor and walked towards her lumpy bed.

Crawling onto it, Buffy felt as though being watched again; lying down she closed her eyes and expanded her Slayer senses. Something was really wrong, someone was in her apartment. She could feel the darkness; it wasn't as dark as a demon mind you, but it was still dark. Human, she could hear it breathing and a faint heart beat. Thank god for Slayer hearing.

Buffy turned on her side and slowly pulled out a dagger underneath her pillow. She took a breath and quickly spun with her Slayer speed and threw the dagger towards her prey.

She heard a faint cry; a man stumbled out of the shadows. He was wearing a black dress? And a weird mask.

Buffy looked at the guy weirdly. "What the hell?" She walked towards him and pulled the dagger out of his shoulder.

She pinned him against the wall. "Who the hell are you?" She snarled.

Buffy could see the guy glaring at her. "Stupid filthy mudblood; you think you hold power? You're nothing compare to my great Lord. He will crush you." He laughed.

The Slayer didn't know what mudblood meant, but she knew it wasn't a compliment. She applied pressure to his wind pipe and sneered at him. "English eh? So you came all the way over here to do your Masters biding and come to kill me? So, who is this Lord of yours, like that I know who to send the body parts to."

The man paused for a second, fear flashing through his eyes, but was quickly replaced my anger. "You think you can take me?" He laughed. "You're nothing but a measly girl; a pathetic excuse for a Slayer."

"I wouldn't be talking; who's pinned against the wall with an anger Slayer at his neck with super strength?" She applied more pressure cutting his air.

He struggled a bit and weakly pulled out a long stick.

Buffy laughed even more. "That's it? A stick?"

"C-c-crucio" He managed to say. Buffy fell to the ground, pain coursing through her. It felt like needles and knives were stabbing her. What ever that guy did with his stick; she was in serious pain. Her muscles were on fire. She didn't scream, but she thrashed on the ground.

The man looked pleased. He had put her through the Crucio for 5 minutes now. He new the Slayer would be able to handle the crucio better then an average Wizard, who would have been probably dead after 5 minutes. His Dark Lord had told him about the Slayer and his mission was to eliminate her; before Dumbledore could get his hands on her. There was no point in trying to convince her to come to the dark side, since Slayer's are all light and good. It would have been like asking Dumbledore to kill Harry Potter.

Buffy grinded her teeth and focus on her surroundings; the guy was still there watching her. _That bastard; he'll pay._ With all her strength she managed to trough off the pain. But, she couldn't just attack him right now; she needed to gather some energy and tried to think of a way to get that stick out of his hands.

She continued to pretend she was still in pain. She rolled farther away, she finally stopped and quickly sweep kicked him.

"What the-" He fell to the ground with a thud.

Buffy still on the ground kicked his hand, thus breaking it and sending his stick under her bed. She flipped up and lunged at him. She punched him several times and finally pinned him to the ground, making it impossible for him to move. "I hope I didn't bruise your ego." She said sarcastically. "Let's see who's under this mask."

She pulled off the mask, to reveal a man with black hair and black eyes filled with malice.

Before she could ask him any questions or knock him unconscious someone else entered her apartment.

"Rodolphus?" Another man in the black dress came in. Buffy quickly knocked Rudolph guy out and rolled into the shadows.

Buffy stealthily walked towards the other man, she quickly kicked the guys stick out his hands and punched him in the face.

"You bitch." He cried out.

She ignored the insult, and roundhouse kicked the guy to the wall, forming a long crack in the wall.

"Great, I'll have to pay extra for the damage."

The guy tried to attack her, but Buffy being the Slayer, dodged his petty blows and knocked him unconscious too.

She walked into the hallway and looked around. She expanded her Slayer senses and there was no more of those weird guys in dresses.

She entered her apartment and tied both man. She took their sticks and snapped them in two and placed them on the counter.

She looked both at them and frowned. "What the hell is going?" She asked herself.

"Buffy?" The Slayer turned around and her mother was standing there with one of those sticks; pointing at her and glowing. Giles was also beside her, cleaning his glasses.

"Mom?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay, another chapter done! **_R&R!_** Thank you for all of those who reviewed.

Woot! Buffy faced 2 Death-Eaters! It seems that Voldemort knows about the Slayer!


	6. Confrontations are best for later

**Missing Family.**

_Confrontations are best for later_

"Mom?"

Buffy looked at her mother in shock. She was here, with Giles! But she also noticed her mother holding a stick thingy, and it was glowing. She stood in fighting stance, thinking her mother was an impostor.

She couldn't be like those men dressed in black dresses. Her mom was supposed to be a normal, every day mom! Not a stick waving person! And her mother would have told her! She would… would she?

Buffy was confused; her mother had put her into an institution! Because her mother thought Buffy was crazy when she had told her about being the Slayer the first time around.

"Buffy…" Joyce hesitated. The look of betrayal on her daughters face hurt her so much. She knew it was her fault, she didn't tell Buffy about her world, their world. "I know what you're thinking… but it's me. I promise. I'm not a Death-Eater… tell me what happened."

The Slayer looked mad and she was. "Who the hell do think you are!" Buffy yelled. She couldn't believe her mother. Her mother thinks she can just waltz in here after kicking her out of the house and demanded for an explanation. And let's not forget the fact that her mother was like these Death-Easter people. "You expect me to explain myself after you kicked me out of the house. And let's not forget, the part you forgot to tell me you're like those Death-Easters!"

Giles decided to intervene before things got ugly. "Buffy… this is not the place to argue. I think it would be best to go home. Your mother has several things she wishes to explain to you." He said gently.

Buffy looked at her mentor, and her father-figure; she trusted him. She knew he was right. They shouldn't stay any longer. She finally accepted to go. "Fine, we'll go back to Sunnydale. But, you have a lot of explaining to do. And what will we do with these Death-Easters?" She asked.

"Death-Eaters." Joyce corrected her daughter.

"What ever, I know one of these guys was called Rudolph or something… and they said something about their Lord wanting to kill me, yada yada yada… you know, the usual threatening, I bruise their egos and bones." Buffy shrugged.

"Rudolph? …Oh my…you mean Rodolphus?" Mrs. Summers asked.

"Yah! That's it!" Buffy nodded.

Joyce looked worried. She looked at both unconscious man and recognized them as Rodolphus Lestrange and Theodore Nott. "Buffy I think it's time to go, we shouldn't stay here any longer; Voldemort might be sending back up."

Buffy scrunched her nose. All these weird names, first Rudolph guy and now this. "Volley-mart? Who's that?"

"Voldemort, he's the Dark Lord. And as for these two… I think it would be better if we leave them…"

Buffy looked at her mother weirdly. "Dark Lord? How do you know all this?" Buffy pressed.

"Buffy, I'll explain everything to you…" Joyce looked around worried that more Death-Eaters would come.

"So what… you're like them? Working for this big bad? Will I have to slay you?" Buffy almost cried. She didn't start of the day easily; first the dream, then work, and now this.

"No! Buffy, no! I'm not like them. I… Buffy I'm good. I promise. I'm your mother and I love you. I'll explain everything when we're safe at home. I don't want to risk saying anything here that may put you in danger. People might be listening." Joyce urged.

"Ok, so what… we're going to leave them?" She pointed to the gagged Death-Eaters. "I'm not leaving them here! They attacked me. And Rudolph guy… did something… or said something and it felt like I was being stabbed! No way!"

Joyce looked at her daughter in pain, tears filling her eyes. They had put her daughter under the Crucio! "Oh god, Buffy… they had put you under the torture curse." Buffy's mother sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Buffy didn't know what to do. She wanted to run in her mother's arms and say everything was alright and pretend none of this happened. But, her mother had hurt her and lied to her. He own mother, she had trusted and loved her so much. And it hurt her more then her mom would ever know; also she had no one to comfort her when she needed it the most. She had just killed the love of her life and her mom wasn't there.

"Mom, it's ok." She said hesitantly. "It wasn't that bad… sure it hurt like hell. But I managed to through it off… oh… and what do you mean by curse? Curse like magic?"

Her mother looked at her daughter bewildered. "You threw it off?"

"Yah… and you didn't answer my question, what do you mean by curse?" Buffy pressed her mother for answers. She needed answers to know what the hell was going on.

"Buffy…"

Buffy sighed, she knew her mother wasn't going to say anything till they we're 'safe at home', when was it every safe? It was on the freaking Hellmouth. "… We should go home, like Giles said." Speaking of Giles, he had been quiet through everything, Buffy knew Giles was only letting them "bond" if you will, but it was strange. He'd usually always say his two cent. "Giles? Are you ok? You've been very quiet, usually you would have gone all British-y and clucked your tong." Buffy laughed.

Giles laughed quietly. "Buffy, I know you've been through a lot, and you want answers. But we should wait. And this is between you and your mother…" He trailed off. As much as he wanted to be a part of it; he couldn't. He wasn't Buffy's father. He was only her Watcher.

"Ok, let's go." Buffy grabbed her suitcase stuffed the little stuff she had in her bag and headed for the door with her mom and Giles. "What will we do with them? 'Cuz I don't think the manager will be happy to see two gagged guys in black dresses."

"Don't worry, the American Ministry will come. They know when an unforgivable is cast. They should be here any moment."

"And I say huh?" Buffy looked at her mother puzzled.

Joyce lightly laughed. "Don't worry-"

"-You'll tell me all later. I know." Buffy finished the sentence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay, another chapter done, already! Short, but a filler chapter. Next chapter all will be explained! What will be Buffy's reaction? **_R&R!_** Thank you for all of those who reviewed.

And Buffy won't forgive Joyce that easily. Buffy needs some time. She's still in pain about being lied too, and the fact that she killed Angel and no one was these for her.


	7. The truth always hurts

**Missing Family.**

_The truth always hurts_

Buffy walked into her house, the house felt foreign to her. Sure it didn't change, maybe a few more art here and there, but it was the same. After about 3 weeks living in her hell whole of an apartment, she had almost forgotten how her own house looked like.

She looked around awkwardly feeling uncomfortable and this was her own home!

But it was the same house were she first meet Angel, where she first kissed him, where she first found out he was a vampire, where her friends would come and hang out with her, where she invited Spike in (at her disgust), where her mom kicked her out.

Speaking of friends, Buffy groaned. She knew her friends would be probably furious at her for taking off like that. She really didn't want to deal with them right now.

She sighed and stood while her mother was hurrying around grabbing a box, papers and such.

Giles had left a while ago, saying that it they needed to talk… family matters he had said. Buffy wanted him to stay. To know he was there to support her and help her.

Buffy knew Giles was a little upset that she took off, but he said he understood; he told her that if she ever needed to talk she knew where to find him. Giles always understood and always forgave her. Unlike her friends, they would be mad at the littlest thing, sure she loved them to death but their group had a bond, a sort of bond that they told each other their deepest secrets. And they knew Buffy always kept some to herself, and that would hurt them.

She sighed again. It was hard telling them everything because she knew some things they wouldn't understand.

Buffy then banished her negative thoughts. _Be positive, I'm sure Will and Xand will understand. They're my friends!_ She thought. Her thoughts then turned to Giles again, and she smiled; he was like the father she never had and always wished for.

Since Hank Summers, her own father, was never there. Even before her mother got divorced, he was never at home and when he was home he barley acknowledge her. It had all started after her 5th birthday when she accidentally set the curtains on fire. She never knew how she did it, but her mother told her that a candle fell on the curtains? Till this day, she's stills sceptical about her mothers answer. But she never bothered to talk about it.

Buffy always knew and felt it was something else, but never knew what it was.

After that little accident, Hank avoided Buffy like the plague only doing the small talk.

Buffy sighed and sat down.

Joyce finally settled down after 20 minutes of tidying up her papers and books.

They both sat in the living room looking at each other. Joyce cleared her voice and started.

"Buffy… I know you're very confused right now, and I will explain everything to you. A lot of the things I will say will shock you and make you angry. But, can you promise me not to jump to any conclusions before I'm done?"

Buffy looked at her mother, _this must be really serious. How much did she hide from me?_ Buffy wondered. "Ok… I'll listen." She shortly answered.

Joyce nodded and started off by pulling out a picture. She handed the picture to Buffy, waiting for her response.

Buffy took the picture and looked at it. She gave a startled gasp; the picture moved! "Oh my god! Mom, the picture is moving!"

"I know honey, that's how the pictures in the Wizarding world are. The picture was taken when I was 16 years old. I'm in the middle. The girl to the right is Lily Evans and the boy beside her was her boyfriend James Potter. The boy to left… was… my boyfriend Sirius Black and the last boy is Remus Lupin." Joyce took a breath and let it out slowly. It hurt her talking about her past, but Buffy needed to know.

"Wizarding World? Boyfriend?" Buffy looked at her mom confused; but her mom gave her smile. "I thought you said you never had a boyfriend before dad."

"I did… but it's complicated…" Her mother left it at there.

Buffy knew her mom would tell her but she was still curious.

The Slayer looked at the picture more intently. They were all laughing and smiling. She also noticed all of them were wearing the same kind of dresses as those Death-Eaters were. But they were different looking. It looked more like a uniform. On the dress there was this coat of arm with a lion and if Buffy looked closer it said Gryffindor.

"What's with the dresses?" Buffy asked.

"It was our uniform that we had to wear. And they aren't dresses, they're called robes. Everyone wore them."

"You mean in the 'Wizarding World' right? And what's with that? Are you telling me there's a world out there were people do magic and stuff?" Buffy raised her eye brows.

Her mother nodded and finally told her everything about the Wizarding World, she even told about Hogwarts and her friends, but she briefly mentioned Sirius and Voldemort. After two hours of explanation Joyce finished and slumped back into the couch.

Buffy listened to everything. She sat there numb. Her mom was a witch? She couldn't believe it. "So… there's a hidden world out there that you didn't even bother to tell me that you were part of?" _And why didn't I hear of it? Shouldn't Giles know about it? _She added mentally after.

Her mom sighed. "You see, when Voldemort started to kill witches and wizards I was at school. So Dumbledore, that Headmaster of my school Hogwarts, decided to make the Order of the Phoenix; fighters and protectors of the light side. And I joined along with my friends. So, we fought, but things got out of hand. I was sent here, my husband sent me here." She trailed off, and looked at her daughter. "Hank wasn't my husband. I was married to a Wizard named Sirius Black… he…he was your father. I didn't tell for your own protection. Hank was a friend and decided to help…" Joyce looked down and felt tears prickling her eyes.

Buffy looked at her mother in shock. She felt her insides explode. Hank wasn't her dad! "Why?" She felt tears coming down her face. She couldn't believe all of this. "Why didn't you tell me!" She ordered.

"I did it for your own protection!"

Buffy stood up angrily. "Bullshit! You didn't tell me, because you didn't want to face your past! I can't believe you!" Buffy was crying and angrily looked at her mother. "You even sent me to a mental institution when I told you I was the Slayer! Shouldn't you have been ok with it? Since you're a Witch, huh?" Buffy cried.

Joyce buried her head in her hands. "I didn't want you to go there! It was Hank! I did in all my power to stop him; but he refused to listen! I wanted to snatch you out of there and run! But, I couldn't… Hank… he had his ways…he was threatening me! I said he would take you away…" she sniffled.

Buffy angrily kicked the table and broke it. "That son of a bitch!" Buffy angrily screamed; she then collapsed on the couch, and shook her head. "My life is so messed up; I can never be a normal girl can I?" She said in a broken voice.

She was emotionally drained. After all the explanations they were both tired and drained.

"I'm sorry… I wish things would have turned out differently. I never meant to kick you out; I didn't want to admit that you were the Slayer; that I had to let you go. I was mad at myself and I let it out on you. I'm sorry Buffy."

Buffy looked up. "Why tell me now? Why are you telling me you're a witch now?"

Her mother pulled out a letter and handed it to Buffy. "The letter is one of the reasons, but I after I kicked out you and everything, I knew I had to fix things, and to start I needed to tell you about your heritage."

Buffy looked at the letter and quickly read through it.

_Emily, _

_It has been 14 years since you left the Wizarding World along with your daughter Penelope. I do hope you are both in good health. You are wondering why I'm sending a letter now, but you need to be informed that you and your daughter are in danger. It seems that Voldemort is some what alive. Even, after the Wizarding World claims that Harry Potter defeated Voldemort; Voldemort was never truly gone. I would explain you in full details of the events happening in the Wizarding World, but letters are intercepted more and more these days. I do hope to see you both soon. Do send a reply, and I'll send a portkey right away. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Buffy frowned at the letter. "So, I guess you were planning for the both of us to go there."

Joyce nodded.

"Penelope, my real name is Penelope, not Buffy." The Slayer asked in a monotone voice.

"You're full name is Penelope Elizabeth-Anne Black. I decided to shorten Elizabeth to Buffy and kept Anne. I didn't want to complete change your name, but I had to change to something people won't recognize."

Buffy nodded and stood up. She walked to the door and grabbed her coat. "I'm going out."

Joyce looked at her daughter in alarm. "Where?" She didn't want her daughter to run away again.

"I need to take some fresh air. Try to sort out all this stuff." She said vaguely. But, Buffy was really going to go the nearest cemetery and vent out her anger on some vamps.

She walked out of the door and quickly made her way to the cemetery. She was confused, angry and sad. _I'll never be normal. Not with me being a Witch and a Slayer. _"God, why can't you people leave me alone? Why me? I hope you're happy! You made my life hell!" The blond Slayer yelled towards the sky, hoping that maybe the PTB would hear her anger.

She quickly walked around the cemetery dusting and killing all the vamps and demons she sent her eyes on.

As she was fighting her 10th vamp she started to cry. She angrily beaten the vampire to a pulp and finally stacked him.

The Slayer sat on the ground holding herself. She silently wished that Angel would be alive… and here to comfort her. But he wouldn't be coming back and she would never see or kiss him again.

Fresh new tears poured down her cheeks. It was her fault that Angel turned to Angelus. That Angelus killed Jenny and tortured Giles. That Angel was sent to hell.

"Buffy?"

Buffy turned around and saw Willow, Xander, Cordelia and Oz standing there with crosses and stakes.

Buffy got up and forced a smile. "Hi guys. How've you been?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter done! I'm not really happy with this chapter… but it'll have to do. I'll try to make the others better, to make up for this one.

Joyce finally explained everything to Buffy. I didn't write Joyce explaining the Wizarding World, because I found that would have been a waste of time. Buffy, didn't forgive her mother yet; she listened to her mother, yelled at her, and asked some questions.

Buffy needed some time to think about what her mom told her, hence why she went out patrolling; she needed to vent out her anger and sadness.

**_R&R!_** Thank you for all of those who reviewed.


	8. How’s life

**Missing Family.**

_How's life_

_Fresh new tears poured down her cheeks. It was her fault that Angel turned to Angelus. That Angelus killed Jenny and tortured Giles. That Angel was sent to hell. _

"_Buffy?" _

_Buffy turned around and saw Willow, Xander, Cordelia and Oz standing there with crosses and stakes. _

_Buffy got up and forced a smile. "Hi guys. How've you been?" _

They stood their in silent watching each other. Buffy felt her heart clench at the awkwardness. About two weeks ago, they were laughing together… and now they stood their watching each other like they were strangers.

_I guess that's what running away does._ Buffy thought bitterly.

"So-uh-how was your summer?" Xander lamely asked.

Cordelia rolled her eyes, and tucked away her stake. "Xander is trying to say is: Where the hell where you? We were worried – well not me – and you left us here to pick up your mess." She said dramatically.

"Cordelia now is not the time for your sarcastic comments." Xander smiled tightly at Cordelia.

_It can't get any worse then this._ Buffy thought. She wasn't ready to confront her friends; heck, she wasn't sure she was ever going to try to confront them. She had to admit she was a coward when it came done to confronting your friends. Give her a handful of vamps and she'll stake them all. _Come here vampy vamps... there are never any vampires around when you need them. _

"So, Buffy… how's…life?" Willow asked nervously.

Buffy looked at her redhead friend and sighed. "Fine I guess…" Reality was, her life turned upside down. The love of her life is dead, her friends don't really trust her, and finally to top it off, her mother just announced that they were both witches. Perfect.

Willow looked away and nodded. "Oh…"

Xander coughed and kicked the ground. Willow averted Buffy's eyes and Cordelia… was being Cordelia, looking at her nails and complaining. "I'm cold. Oh my god, I think I have a splinter…"

Buffy sighed again.

"How 'bout we go to Giles and talk, unless you guys want to stay out all night searching for vampires."

Startle by the announcement, everyone looked at Oz; he shrugged.

"Yah that would be a good idea, you know, cuz, uh- Buffy could go see Giles and say: 'Hey I'm back', or something like that. You don't have to say that. And he has cookies, that's good… we could eat and pretend nothing happened… and…uhhh." Willow stopped babbling and blushed. "You're supposed to tell me when I babble." She said quietly to Oz.

"I like it when you babble." He smiled. She held his head and blushed.

"So I guess its G-man's house then." Xander commented.

Buffy stayed quiet. "You guys go, I already talked to him. I'm gonna continue to patrol." She took out her stake and spun it around. Buffy turned around and waved. "I'll see you guys later."

"Are you sure, cuz we can talk and have cookies and…." Willow trailed off and lowered her head. "I guess she's not coming."

Xander looked at the spot where Buffy was standing and shrugged. "Why would she stay? She left us the first time, I'm not surprised. Probably came back because she forgot her shampoo." He said sarcastically.

Willow frowned. "Xander…" She warned him.

"Guys, can we go now? As much fun as standing outside in the middle of a graveyard is… actually it's not. Let's go!" Cordelia took Xander's hand and dragged him towards Giles's house.

Willow looked towards where Buffy had left and sighed. "Let's go…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So sorry it took me this long to update. Truly, I am. I have writer's block. sniff. I really despise it. I managed to write this. Not much happening, I know I've been a bad author, but I need inspiration! Any ideas?!?

Hopefully next chapter will be more eventful. Hopeful smile

Buffy bumps into her friends and they try to talk to her. They try to talk, but it doesn't seem to be working. Not really ready for her friends Buffy leaves them in the middle of the graveyard disappointed.

Can Buffy be the girl she once was? How 'bout her mother? What will Buffy say to her? What does she think about the whole Wizarding World?

**_R&R!_** Thank you for all of those who reviewed.


	9. Goodbye to you

**Missing Family.**

_Goodbye to you_

Buffy wandered around the tombstone; there was no vampire in sight. She grumbled in annoyance. "There should be note posted for when the vamps take a night off." She tucked away her stake and strode towards the road. "Might as well call it a night."

She walked around and looked for any sights of danger. But there was none, it seemed like all the vampires knew she was back and decided to lay low.

"Stupid vampires…" She sighed in annoyance. "The night that I actually want to do some slay-age is the night they decide not to go out."

She continued to walk, until she arrived in front of her house. She had left to go slaying, to blow off some steam. But, that didn't work. Buffy wasn't too sure if she should go in, she was worried that she'd get angry and would break something. She took a deep breath and walked slowly to the door. She stood in front the cream colored door and waited.

"It's now or never."

She went for the doorknob and twisted the knob. It jiggled for a second but didn't budge. "Oh great! She locked me out! And I thought she didn't want me to go…" She walked towards a window and looked inside. It was dark; it looked like her mother went to bed.

Buffy walked to the side of her house, and looked up to her bedroom window. It was open! Thank god her mother didn't close it. Buffy crouched and jumped to the ledge of the roof. She kicked herself up and stealthily walked across the roof to her window.

She made it through with no problems. She looked around the room, and found everything in place. She took off her jacket and quickly tucked her weapons away.

Looking at the clock, she noticed it was still somewhat early. "1:00 am, not bad." She opened her bedroom door and walked out to the hall way. All the lights were closed. She listened and didn't hear anything, not even the light snoring of her mother. Buffy frowned; she went back into her room and grabbed a stake and tucked in the back of her pants.

Quietly, she walked to her mother's room. The door was slightly opened; she peered inside and saw a lump in the bed. She guest it was her mother, but her spidey senses were telling her something was wrong.

She crept closer towards the light switch; she paused and surveyed the room again, nothing, there was no one else in the room except for her and her mother.

She flicked the light switch and the room was illuminated. Everything seemed to be intact, no broken lamps or tossed over chairs.

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. She walked towards the bed and sat down. She lowered her body and lay beside her mother.

"Mom?" She whispered.

No answer. Buffy turned towards her mothers sleeping form. "Mom?" She tried again. Still, no answer. "Mom?!" But, her mother didn't budge. She looked at her mother in alert. She leaned over and put her hand slightly over her mother's mouth, no breathing.

"MOM!" She pulled the covers off, and looked at her mom. She checked for pulse and found none. "MOM!"

Buffy panicked, her mind raced. "CPR, yes, CPR." Buffy leaned over and preformed CPR. After a few minutes, her mother was till not breathing. "Oh my god!" Buffy sobbed.

She went to the phone and dialed 911, after she phoned Giles. Giles had responded he'd be these in a couple of minutes. Buffy then went to her mother's side and held her tight.

She looked down at her mother's prone body. The Slayer then spotted something greenish to the side of her mother neck. She slightly turned her over and found a skeleton's head with a snake coming out of its mouth. She frowned through her tears and gently touched it.

As soon as her finger made contact, the snake started to move. She pulled her hand away quickly and gasped. Buffy then heard some movement at the door way, she turned her head quickly and found Giles standing there, mouth open.

"Buffy…I-" Buffy rushed to him and held him tight in a hug.

"I-I don't know what happened! I came in and everything was dark. I thought she was sleeping. But she's not sleeping Giles. She's not! She's dead, Giles, she's dead." She sobbed into his chest.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMG!! You guys are all shocked. If not, well I am. I wasn't planning on killing Joyce, but I couldn't really see her character developing in my story. And because of this sudden death, it might cause some motivation and other events to happen sooner and spontaneously.

I thank all the people that did take their time to review! I know, I'm slow.

Some of you might be frustrated that the chapter is short, but I'm busy and I'm having a hard time finding time to actually write. So, please by patient.

If any of you have any ideas, I'm open. (Sorry, if there are grammar mistakes and such. I'm no pro.)

Ooh, and for all those people that are wondering: "Weren't the Scoobies going to Giles house in the previous Chapter?" They did, but its one am, so obviously the left a while back. This chapter takes place a few hours later.

Joyce is dead! (Imagine that). What will happen? How will Buffy get the Wizarding World? Will the Wizarding World find her?

**_R&R!!!_** The more people review, the more motivated I become:P


	10. What do to?

**Missing Family.**

_What do to?_

Buffy paced in her living room, it has been five hours since the police and ambulance came. After so many questions and paper to fill out she was alone. Her mother was going to be buried in three days from this early morning. Since, she was under age the police said they would come back later that day to sort things out.

She stopped pacing and stared out the window, the sun was starting to rise in the horizon, she checked the clock and it blinked 6:30 am. She sat down and places her head on her hands; she couldn't sleep, even though her body was growing tired she protested. She couldn't close her eyes; every time she did she would see her mother lying there so still.

Buffy grew furious at all this, why was her mother dead? She thought, angrily. The paramedics said that it was probably a heart attack, but as far as she knew her mother was as healthy as she was. Buffy knew it wasn't a demon or vampire or else there would have been blood or carnage. The Slayer shuddered at the thought of her mothers body parts scattered around the room. She felt like crying again, but found no tears left for her to use.

She angrily walked up to the wall and forcefully punched it; as her hand went through the wall the burning sensation of her hurting hand washed over her giving her a place of escape. She was feeling so numb that physical pain was the only thing she had left to vent out her sadness and anger. Her mind raced, all of this must have been mystical she concluded. No trace of a struggle, her mother's body looked so peaceful as if someone gave her poison or got her with a spell.

Buffy head snapped up - spells, mystical, Hogwarts - her eyes blazed in fury. That damn Magical World was the fault of her mother's death. She remembered her mother saying that some evil wizard was killing off people, along with his… Eating Death people...

She walked towards her mothers bedroom and rummaged around her closet, she found the box she was looking for and briefly looked at some newspaper clips with details on "_You know who_" terrorizing the Wizarding World. The blond Slayer looked through her mother's stuff but didn't find anything really useful; the box was full of old newspaper clips, photo's, a magic book and one of those magical sticks.

She decided to grab the stick, the book, one newspaper add, the letter from Dumbledore and a photo. She thought that if she were to go to this hidden world, she might as well be somewhat prepared.

She nodded, that's where she was going, to England, to her home country. She wrinkled her nose thinking she was from England like Giles; all this time she was making fun of his accent while she came from the same place.

Buffy went to her room and threw open her suitcase; she threw some clothes in, the book, the stick, the newspaper add, the letter and the photo along with other necessities. After she was done she paused; would she really leave? How about her friends, Giles, Sunnydale?

Her thoughts glazed over these questions. There was nothing really left in Sunnydale for her; her friends were mad at her and she didn't really think it would work out – but would it? Or was it because she was too scared to face them? – She didn't know, and didn't want to know. Giles… she cared about him, but she needed to go to the Wizarding World and face her past. She was sure he would understand… he always did. Buffy was sure Giles would explain to her friends why she left and they would understand too…

Buffy walked to the front door and looked at her house. She was ready to leave; she grabbed the keys and left the front door. Locking it swiftly she turned her heels and headed towards Giles's.

Walking down the road she looked at the passing houses, it didn't seem like to long ago she moved to Sunnydale ready to start a new life, thinking she could stop slaying. Of course she couldn't escape her "_destiny"_ as Giles says.

She arrived at his home, and knocked. She waited and heard some rustling behind the closed door. The door opened and she found Giles standing their looking extremely tired.

"Buffy, what are doing here…" He looked at her suitcase and sighed. "You're leaving again aren't you?" He moved out of the door way and let his Slayer in.

"Look, I know I just came back… but I need to go. Giles, you have to understanding… I-I need to stop them." Buffy looked at him sadly. "It's because of that Dark Wizard that she's dead."

He sat down and looked at her seriously. "How can you be so sure, Buffy? You can't jump on a plane and face this evil character with guns a blazing with vengeance in your heart. That's going to get you kill." He said seriously.

Buffy sat down beside him and grabbed his hand. "I know that you're worried, but I know he did it. You have to believe me; don't you think it was odd how my mom died so peacefully? No sign of a struggle, nothing. This is Sunnydale Giles, people don't just simply die of a heart attack. How many people do you know in Sunnydale died peacefully with no sign of a struggle? No one, my mom was healthy and she did not die of a heart attack." She looked in his eyes. "I need to go to England. I'm not going there guns a blazing, I need to face my past…" She took a breath and turned away.

Giles took off his glasses and sighed. "I knew you were going to go… but so soon? Don't you want to talk to your friends? Or at least have time to think about this? And your mother's funeral?"

"I know it's sudden, but I can't stay. The police are going to come later today and they're going to take me to a foster home. I don't have time to talk to Xander or Willow-"

"Running away from your problems with Willow and Xander won't solve it." He looked at her with worry.

She looked away. "I know… but they don't understand Giles! They say they do, but they don't! They say that they're here to help, but they only put more work on my shoulders. I know they try… but they simply don't understand." She got up angrily and started to pace. "They think that just because I'm the Slayer that nothing will faze me. I have feelings, you know!"

Giles walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Buffy, I know your anger. As a Watcher people always expect me to have all the answers and all the wisdom. But I don't always have them…" He looked at her. "I may not exactly know what you're feeling, but I know how it feels like no one understands and how they all expect you to be the one leading." He smiled and hugged her. "Be patient with them, give them a chance."

She buried her head in his chest and hugged him. "What if I don't want to." She mumbled.

"It's not a question of wanting; it's a question of doing what is right." He patted her shoulder. "If you want you can stay here, and we'll sort this all out tomorrow. Take time to think about this, you shouldn't rush into things. Going to England and facing your past is a big step, Buffy."

She sat down and smiled at her Watcher. "Thanks Giles for always being there for me. Even when things get so low, you always come through. It means a lot…" She smiled and curled up on the sofa.

He grabbed a blanket and gently places it on her.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow, I updated! Hurray!! ;) I know it's not what you all expected! I know you guys want her to go to Hogwarts already - since it's the tenth chapter and there's no mention of Harry or Sirius. I'm anxious too, I want to get there! BUT! I want my story to be smooth and not all jumpy (like: "boom she at Hogwarts, boom she miraculously befriended Harry! WOW!" No thank you; it needs to be gradual and nice).

It would be too soon if Buffy left right now. She still needs to confront her friends and deal with the funeral. She won't be going to England next chapter… maybe chapter 12. So, bear with me. I'm slow, but I'm trying to build up the plot.

I thank all the people that did take their time to review! Sorry… I know that I'm really, really slow at updating, but I have my life to think of! Work, work, work! I'm always busy! So, please by patient.

Some of you might be frustrated that the chapter is short, like I said, I'm busy and I'm having a hard time finding time to actually write. I know that's always my excuse, yet it's true though. I'm sure some people understand.

If any of you have any ideas, I'm open. (Sorry, if there are grammar mistakes and such. I'm no pro.)

Buffy finally realizes that the Magical World is catching up to her and she has no choice but to face her past. With vengeance in her heart she seeks to find Voldemort and make him pay. But, with Giles's wisdom she realizes she needs to confront the present before tackling the future. What will Buffy say to her friends? When will she leave for England?

_**R&R!!!**_ The more people review, the more motivated I become. :D


	11. A Favor

**Missing Family.**

_A favor_

Buffy sat on Giles's couch watching Giles walking around making phone calls. She had been up for a couple of hours, when she had woken up she found Giles making calls all morning.

"Yes, I know she is only seventeen." Giles paused and sighed in frustration. "No, I'm not a relative of hers…" He paused again and frowned. "I'm a family friend….now look here; I will not let her be shipped off to some foster home. She has relatives in England and I'm sure they would be glad to take her in." Giles didn't actually know if Buffy had any relative left. They didn't know what happened to her biological father, but Buffy had to leave the country she needed to return to England.

Giles continued to argue over the phone whilst Buffy sat and watching him blankly. A part of her regretted for telling Giles she was leaving, if she knew it was going to be this difficult to leave the country… then she would have left the U.S. illegally. But Giles insisted that they do this legally, since Buffy is only seventeen.

She was still thinking about her mother and the calmness of her death. It unnerved her and made her angrier with herself. If only she had stayed instead of stomping out of her house. She could have prevented it some how and she wouldn't be in this situation. Her determination to go to the Wizarding World increased after her mother's death. She knew that world had something to do with it. Her mother had been running and hiding from it and it had finally caught up to her.

As Buffy continued to muse, she heard Giles slam the phone down. Turning around she saw him polishing his glasses. "Giles?" She asked with a slight hesitation, she knew that they were stuck.

Her Watcher turned around and sighed. "They won't let you leave the country; they want to actually see all the paper works if your 'supposed remaining family' wants to take you in." He sighed again and slumped on the couch. "I wanted you to stay longer… but I'm afraid you'll have to leave for England sooner then I expected, a foster family is planning to take you in."

Standing up, Buffy walked to the window and sighed. "I don't know if there's anyone else in my family… my dad… there's no way I'm going with him… as for my biological father I don't even know where he is, or if he is alive. I can't go to a foster family…" Turning back, the Slayer looked at her Watcher for help.

Giles looked at her with sympathy in his eyes, it was times like these that he actually saw Buffy's vulnerability and that she was just a teenage girl and not only a Slayer. His heart broke for her; he could see her own heart burning with revenge. Should he let her go, he wasn't too sure, she would go chasing after those who did this. But he trusted that she would do the right thing in the end.

Standing up in defiance, he walked to the phone and dialed a number. He wasn't going to let anyone stand in his Slayer's way, she needed to go to England and she was going to go.

Looking confused Buffy looked at Giles. "Uhhh, Giles? Mind telling me what's going on?"

Smiling slightly at his Slayer, he answered her by a smile. Turning back to the phone he waited for the other end to pick up. Buffy was special, he always knew that… she was strong, intelligent and had a big heart; even though she sometimes acted – well her age – he knew that underneath the ditsy blond act she was a determined young woman.

Giles heard a click on the other side and a faint voice. "_Ello?_"

Clearing his voice Giles's eyes harden. "It's Rupert." He said simply.

Hearing something shift on the other side, he could tell that the person on the other side of the phone was tense. "_Rup? It's been a while…_" The voice replied nervously.

"Yes, well considering the fact last time you tried to shoot me… I don't really fancy hanging around people that try to kill me." He said angrily.

"_Come on Rup that was 6 years ago. You were in-" _

"A top secret government facility that holds information on demons…. If I remember correctly you were the one that wasn't doing your job; giving a civilian disks with incriminating evidence. And then you decided to shoot me when someone saw you red handed." Sitting down, Giles leaned back in his chair relishing the moment.

He heard a faint cough and raised a brow waiting. "Well?" Giles asked.

"_Whatcha want? As far as I know you owe me. If it wasn't for me we'd be both in a dark cell._" Answered back the voice.

"You shot me; I think I have priority over this." He replied back, he knew he won this round.

"_What ever you say Rup, now, out with it. I'm not a bloody psychic._" Replied the voice sarcastically.

Stretching himself, Giles propped himself on the desk with his elbow, he paused before answering. "I'm in a situation; I need someone out of the U.S."

"_What kind of situation, don't tell me you went and screwed yourself over with the government." _

Rolling his eyes, Giles sighed in anger. "It's better if you don't ask questions." He said firmly.

"_Alright, alright, bloody hell I'm just a curious bloke; don't need to bite my head off."_

"Yes, well, this person needs to be out of the country by tomorrow. Said person isn't legal age yet so I need you to make papers. I'll fax you with all the required information. I don't want any of this to be traced; I want a clean transaction… I don't want the bloody government on their tail." Giles finished and waited for the respond.

"_It's doable, send me the information, you know the address."_

He heard a faint click and the line went dead. Taking a deep breath Giles sat down and held his head.

"Umm, Giles? Mind telling me what was that about?"

Startled, Giles looked up to see his blond Slayer waiting for him to answer her question. "Don't worry Buffy, it's been settled."

Raising an eye brow Buffy looked at him queerly. "Of course, I'm sure you did all that in the legal way like you first suggested."

Coughing Giles took off his glasses and nodded. "Yes, well… desperate measures need to be taken in desperate times. I'm not going to stand here and watch you be shipped off to some foster home. You need to meet your family and…" He trailed off and looked uncertain for a moment.

"Giles… you've lost me at 'meet your family and…'" She stood and walked to her Watcher. "Giles?"

Snapping his head up, he looked into Buffy's eyes with uncertainty. "I understand you need to go because of your mother's death, but why now? Why don't you wait…?"

Looking away Buffy's eyes darken. "I need to do this Giles, not only for my mother but I need to find my dad…" She paused and looked into his eyes. She knew that he knew that there was more to it. She wanted to go to get revenge and understand her heritage. The last past weeks has been hard for her. With Angel dead and now her mother, she felt like the person she use to be was dead. She needed to do this not only for her family but for herself. "It's too complicated." She said simply.

"Buffy…"

Putting her hand up, she stopped Giles. "I need to do this. Please." Taking a breath she calmed herself and continued to explain. "If I wait too long, who knows what will happen. Who ever killed my mom might kill other innocent person. I can't let that happen. There's something going on in the Wizarding World… they'll need a Slayer." She knew she wasn't telling him the whole truth, but he wouldn't understand. She wanted to see those who killed her mother in pain, they needed to pay. If he knew that, he wouldn't let her go.

Smiling sadly at his Slayer, he embraced her. "Buffy I wish you all the luck." Stepping away he took her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "But please, don't do anything you might regret. Revenge isn't the only way."

"I know."

Before she left Giles, he handed her an envelope. "There's enough money in there to last you a good while."

Buffy felt her eyes starting to water. "Giles, I – I-" She looked at the envelope.

Giles shook his head and firmly held her hands around the envelope. "You'll need it, but please before you leave go see Xander and Willow, I think they'll want to know that you're leaving…" He didn't continue knowing that she'll do the right thing.

Nodding, Buffy smiled and walked to the door. "Yah… I'll call them. Then I'm going to go home and pack; call me when everything is set." She smiled again and left the house.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey, wow, it took me a very long time to update. Sorry about that, my inspiration left me in a rut. I'll say it again, I'm sorry for the slow update… hopeful smile so please don't kill me.

I thank all the people that did take their time to review! Some of you might be frustrated that the chapter is short, but I'm busy and I'm having a hard time finding time to actually write. So, please be patient. Inspiration is slowly coming to me, I've finally finished this chapter, woo!

Now, next chapter she'll go meet up with Xander and Willow and by the end of the chapter she'll be boarding the plane. I am planning on writing that chapter to be longer, like that it'll compensate for my slow update.

Knowing that Buffy can't stay in the US much longer, Giles finally pulls out his big guns and calls in a favor. Giles tries to convince Buffy that revenge isn't the only way…

She'll finally confront her friends and leave for England. Wizarding World watch out, because an angry Slayer is coming your way!

Reviews -

Sean Malloy-1 Buffy will talk to them, but Xander and Willow won't be in the story… maybe the odd reference or two. I don't have any big plans for them; the story is more concentrated on Buffy going to the Wizarding World.

Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha As for the pairings, you'll have to wait and see!

_**R&R!!!**_ The more people review, the more motivated I become:D


End file.
